Sacha Deikov
This is the article for the Complete Being '''Sacha Deikov' and her Heartless. If you are looking for her Nobody, see here: Mesajinx. } |aka = Jasmine |title = n/a |affiliation = none |job = Cook |class = none |weapon = Knives |magic = none |world = War-Torn World, Traverse Town |hair = Dark, Blue streaks often present |eye = Slate Blue |height = 5'4" (at 19) }} Sacha Deikov is the daughter of Marya and Lenya Deikov. After her adoption, her name became Jasmine Onland, the name which was used in her Nobody's name, Mesajinx. Story Early Life Sacha Deikov was born on the eave of a second worldwide-war on her homeworld to Lenya Deikov, a Keyblade Master in the service of one of his world's major leaders Czar Nikolas, and Marya Deikov. Marya was quite ill for some time, and died when Sacha was very young, leaving her with few memories before her funeral. When her mother died, Lenya moved with Sacha to the capital city where he could better serve the Czar while still caring for his young daughter. It was shortly thereafter that Heartless invaded their country, summoned by the assassination of Grigori Rasputin, a dealer in dark sorcery, who cursed his own body to summon the shadow creatures upon his death. Lenya quickly scooped his daughter up and fled to Traverse Town, where he left her to be watched while he returned to his home to protect the Imperial Family and prevent the Heartless from destroying the world. Young Sacha was put into an adoption program at the half-way house in Traverse Town. After quite some time, Lenya did not return to retrieve his daughter, and she was given to a local woman for care. Adoption Young Sacha Deikov was adopted by a Ms. Onland who lived in the District. She was given the name Jasmine Onland, and her memory of her past life on the War-Torn World was forgotten. Her relationship with her adoptive mother was strained from the start, and she was rarely treated as a real daughter. Lost and confused from her abandonment and sudden new life, she became a very timid young girl, always longing for her father to return. Baby Sister When Catherine was born to Ms. Onland a few years later, her relationship with Jasmine tensed even more. With her own daughter to care for and love, she tended to abuse Jasmine growing up, both physically and verbally. For several years, this caused Jasmine to shrink even farther into herself, teaching her to shut off and deny fear and pain. The only person Jasmine developed any connection to was her younger (foster) sister Catherine. As the two grew up, they grew closer together, even though though would come to live very different lives. Knives and Fights When Jasmine reached her pre-teen years, she finally broke out of her timid shell and began to fight back against the abuse she suffered from both her adoptive mother and from the children at the school she attended. Quite literally, in fact, she would get into every argument or fight she could. She became a tom-boy, and could always be distinguished by her coating of bruises and cuts. sucked However, underneath all this, she sparked a passion for cooking while taking a class in school that she never let die. This also sparked a passion for knives, which undoubtedly got her in trouble a fair number of times. Running Another class sparked another passion in her life mid-way through her teen years, and changed the direction of her life. Her first "run-in" with sex at 15 caused her to stop getting in as many fights and start taking care of her appearance in hopes of meeting someone for a night. At 16, she dropped out of school, ran away from home, and got a job at a restaurant in the Ex-District. She spent her next few years working during the day and partying or sleeping around at night. She stayed connected as much as she could to her younger sister, though this became harder and harder. Sacha Deikov's Heartless After a life of debauchery, the Heartless spawned by Jasmine was rather powerful. However, it stumbled upon the Nobody created at the same time, and saw that it was only a Dusk - one which was quickly fading from existence. Enraged at the weak will of her Nobody, the Heartless emptied its life force into the Nobody, giving it the willpower to become a human-form Nobody named Mesajinx. The Heartless remained little more than a Shadow, and often hung around Mesajinx. Eventually, however, it was destroyed by Mesajinx and her friends, and Sacha's Heart was captured for another purpose. Becoming the Nobody Appearance and Personality During her younger years, Sacha was a very quiet and timid girl, especially after her adoption and "losing" her father. She would often carry around a male doll, imagining it to be her lost father. While at the orphanage, she developed a fear of haircuts, due to the inexperience of the caretakers at the task, causing her to get many nicks and cuts from the scissors. She perhaps became even more timid after her adoptive mother had a child of her own, and started to mistreat Sacha, now Jasmine. As she grew into her preteens, she began to emerge from her shy personality into a tougher, tom-boy-ish one. She began to lash out at anyone and anything, getting into arguments and fights whenever possible. Her wardrobe became very boy-ish and rather dirty, and she almost always had multiple bruises and cuts all over her body. Her dislike of haircuts remains, so her hair is almost always tied up in a ponytail. In her mid-teens, she changed once again after her first run-in with sex. She began to take care of her appearance in hopes of landing a night with someone whenever possible, and would often spend her nights drinking and partying or in bed with someone else, or more often than not, both. She dropped out of school in favor of this lifestyle, getting a job at a restaurant in Traverse Town's Ex District. From the time she was introduced to them Sacha has had several distinct passions: Knives, Cooking, Sex, and Alcohol. From very early in her life, she also harbored dreams of leaving Traverse Town and finding a better world to live on, which she never let go. Sacha had long, dark hair that she often streaked with blue, and almond-shaped slate-blue eyes. She had a short, round face with small features. Relationships Catherine Adoptive Mother Lenya Deikov Management Gallery Category:Wholes Category:Created by Jazz